Don't wanna be engaged
by CrazyShynKuletz08
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were arranged in marriage when they were 14 but they don't seem to like the idea... Would their relationship grow? Hmm..Come and read! I know you want to....oh come on... Please.. Please review too...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! This is my firSt CCS fic! Hope u would review! No flames plz! Review!

-CrazyShynKuletz08

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were arranged in marriage when they were 14 but they don't seem to like the idea... Would their relationship grow? Hmm..Come and read! Please.. Please review too!

Disclaimer:tsk..Tsk..not mine...sigh

Warning: The characters here are so OOC! (Out Of Character) sorry! But this is mah fic and i want it to be this way! Buwahahaha! Have fun though!

Don't wanna be engaged

chap.1

"I hate you, Li Syaoran!" yelled a 16 yr old girl that has emerald eyes, long auburned hair,pikish cheeks,red cute lips,with slim body and long legs. She really is beautiful. She is sweet,cheerful and has a very kind heart but doesn't show it to her fiancè, Li Syaoran.

"Baka! I don't like you either,Kinomoto Sakura!" he yelled back. He is 16 and very handsome. Every girl longed for him. He is a prince charming for all except for Sakura. He has amber eyes, auburn hair, cute lips. He's tall and well-built.

While they are having their little fight, Sakura stopped for a moment and stared at someone.

Syaoran have not noticed that someone so he was confused "Oi, Sakura! Why did you freeze?" he teased

Sakura ignored him

"Sakura! Hey,hello! HEY UNCUTE GIRL!" Syaoran yelled

Those words caught Sakura's attention "SHUT UP, jerk!" she yelled bAck

"Then, why did you freeze suddenly?" he asked

"It's none of your business, bAKA!" she stUCK her tounge out "

Oh c'm0n..Tell me!" he insisted "No way!" Syaoran gave her an amused smile

"Fine..Don't tell me.. I will just reveal your secret that you..." Sakura quicky covered Syaoran's mouth with her hands

"shuT up! You moron!" then she removed her hand from his mouth Syaoran smirked. "so? Tell me what happened to you.C'mon"

"Arrgh! Alright! Alright! I'll tell you" she said totally pissed off

"Go ahead. I'm listening" he said with an amused smile

"Well.. I saw a cute guy.." she blushed

Then Syaoran burst into laughter."just a cute guy, huh!"

Sakura glared daggers at him. he stopped.

Sakura gave him a "hmmp!"and sat on the grass

Syaoran sighed deeply "Hey,do you still remember when two of us were playing here when we were still 8 years old?"

"Yeah" Sakura replied recalling the memories.

"But became enemies when we were 14?" Syaoran chuckled a little

"Yes, because our parents told us that we were already engaged" she said not really liking the topic.

Syaoran showed a serious look and gave Sakura one of his best smiles that made her blush."Sakura, you are the cutest and the sexiest girl I've ever seen"

Sakura blushed more"Syaoran..."

Syaoran stuck his tounge out "Just kidding! You fell for it!" then he ran

"Arrgh! You're so gonna get it, LI!" she ran after him

"No one will go out with you because you are so uncute and you look like a stick!" he teased more but he just remembered that he saw lots and lots and lots of love letters everyday in the locker of Sakura like what happened to him everyday. Lots and lots and lots of love letters. He winced at the thought.

"Damn you! Come bAck here jerk!" Sakura yelled

-Next day at school-

A guy approached Sakura"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san" he greeted

"Konnichiwa!" she greeted back cheerfully

"I'm Ren. Ahmm..Do you want to have some coffee with me?" he asked blushing but Syaoran popped out from nowhere "Whoa! Nice pick Sakura! What a cute kid!"

"Nani? A kid?" she looked puzzled then she faced Ren. "How old are you, Ren?" She asked

"13" Ren replied

"13? Really? You looked older though" she said

Syaoran laughed "See! He's oly a kid! You're 16 and he's 13!"

"stop it,jerk!" she glared

"oH, isn't he your boyfriend!" Syaoran teased

"Syaoran Li! How dare you!" then she turned to Ren "I'm sorry.. Dont mind him.." she smiled

Ren was hurt and embarrassed of what had Syaoran said."Bye.. I have to go now, Kinomoto-san" then he ran

"Look what have you done, Syaoran!" she said angrily

"What? What did I do?" he asked innocently

"Moron! You embarrassed him!"

"I was just joking, Kinomoto-san!" he mocked

"Why you..! Jerk!"

Syaoran yawned "I'm going home. Do you want to stay here or what? I will just leave you.." he said leaving her behind

"Hey! Wait for me!"

-At Kinomoto's residence-

"I'm home,mom!" Sakura said

Then Sakura's mom went out from the kitchen

"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san" Syaoran greeted

"Konnichiwa Li-kun.Well...Your mom called me and she said that..." she paused and sweatdropped

"What did she say,Kinomoto-san?"he asked

"You're staying here for the night" she smiled

"WHAT!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled in unison

A.N: So. ..Wat do u think? Does it suck or what? Should I continue this story coz this story sure is very long.It's already written in my notebook. Just tell me what you think. Tnx!

-CrazyShynKuletz08 


	2. Chapter 2

ÿþHei! I'm bAck with a new chapter! Hope you're glad! Please read and review.

-CrazyShynKuletz08

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own CCS!

Chap.2

"Mom! Don't let that jerk stay here!" Sakura protested

Her mom shook her head "No dear..No matter how you hate him, he's still your fiancè..Get along with each other will you?"

Syaoran just stood there dumbfounded

"Mom.." Sakura began

"Sakura, Syaoran-kun is staying here for the night ang that is final? You hear me?" her mom cut her off "

But why will I be staying here for the night, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked politelyinserting between the mother-daughter conversation

"Well, she will have an important meeting tonight and can't come back until tommorow. She doesn't want you to be alone in the house soshe asked me if you could stay here for the night Don't worry,we have few extra rooms" she smiled

"But I can take care of myself already! I'm not a child anymore for goodness sake!" he sighed very frustrated

Mrs.Kinomoto just chuckled and said "Feel at home, Syaoran" before leaving to the kitchen Syaoran just muttered a small "thank you" but suddenly remembered something "oh no!"

Sakura turned to him confusely "what's wrong jerk?"

"I totally forgot my date with Mitsuki!" he exclaimed

"What! A date!" Sakura was shocked

"Yeah. She asked me on a date with her yesterday" Syaoran replied

"What the hell... The girl was the one who asked you on a date huh? What a pity then! Ha! She must be desparate.Poor girl.Idiot.Fool.Stupid" she muttered

"Hey! Stop taunting the girl. If I know, you're just jealous coz I accepted her invitation. Well, I can't help it. She's gorgeous. Unlike you, you unsexy tomboy" he smirked

"What the hell are you talking about! I am not jealous ! and take your words back you jerk! I don't care if that damn Mitsuki is way more gorgeous than me! Go away then!" she yelled throwing hard punches on him. Syaoran winced a little and held her wrists to stop her "You sure know how to punch,tomboy."he commented Sakura glared daggers at him

"Ja! I have to go now!" Syaoran winked and left "What a jerk...Idiot.Fool.Stupid.freak..." she then continued muttering going to her room

-At the meeting place-

Syaoran smiled as he saw the beautiful girl waiting for him. She is tanned with waist-length long ravened hair, gentle black orbs and slim figure. The girl saw him and approached him "Hey, I doubt you would come"

"Oh c'mon Mitsuki, do you think that this guy infront of you won't keep his promise?" he said pointing at himself

She blushed "I..I'm sorry for doubting on you, Syaoran-kun"

He just flashed her a smile. "So,where do you want to go now?"

"Hmm.. I just want to walk with you beside the seashore.. Do you like the idea?" Mitsuki asked hopefully

"Sure. Sounds romantic to me" he grinned

-Seashore-

"What a cool breeze" Mitsuki said feeling relaxed while inhaling the fresh air

"Hai. It's very nice here, Mitsuki" Syaoran agreed

Silence.

"Syaoran..."

"Hai?"

"I have to tell you something, though it's embarrassing. Please don't laugh at me after this,ne?" she pleaded

"Okay" he replied

"I..I..I.." she stammered

"you what?" Syaoran asked confused

"I like you..no..I love you Syaoran Li, can i go out with you? Onegai..." Mitsuki looked at Syaoran's eyes deeply

"Syaoran?"

"Hey..."

"Answer me! Damn it!" Mitsuki yelled

Syaoran stumbled a bit, sighed and said...

"Okay"

A.N: oh my! Syaoran agreed! What will Sakura do? Tsk..Tsk..Tsk.. Well, don't worry! this is an S/S fic! Hehehe.. Please read and find out the next chapter okay? Keep supporting me peepz! U r my insiration. Tnx for the reviews.

-CrazyShynKuletz08 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really flattered that you really like my story! sigh Thank you very much… really…

Now I'm going to thank my reviewers one by one:

lil cherry blossom wolf- Hey, you're the first one to review and still supporting me 'til now… Thank you very much…!

backfire16891- really? It's nice? Hehehehe.. thank you so much…

ccs.ak-soma4 – Thanks for the compliment… I hope you will keep reviewing!

dbzgtfan2004- Thank you that you find my story cute…

Musette Fujiwara – fabulous? wow… thanks for the compliment and I'll try my best to make this story interesting. I hope you'll keep supporting me… Thank you so much

pyscho-pyro-shrink – thank you for reviewing. Please keep reading and reviewing

themightylupe – Thanks for reading. Well you're asking why does an engagement make them hate each other. Shouldn't they like be more friends like at least? Well… They were friends since 8 yrs old but when they found out that they are engaged, they start hating each other… hmmm… coz they don't really like the idea… So if they tried to hate each other, maybe… their parents will cancel the engagement… just find out ne? thanks you so much! As in… thank you very much!

He-Yan – Hey, thank you for encouraging me hehehe.. I really appreciate that… Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much He-Yan

kirei-mistress – Thank you that you find it interesting… Please keep reading! Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I can't possibly own this

Chap. 3

"Really? Do you mean that, Syaoran-kun? You really agreed to be my boyfriend?" she asked excitingly

"Hai, Mitsuki-chan" he replied cheerfully

"Oh thank you so much Syaoran-kun! I'll try my best to be the perfect girlfriend" then Mitsuki hugged him tightly and whispered to him softly "I won't let you go, Syaoran-kun...Well unless if you want to break-up with me.. Then it's your choice,ne?" then she let go of the embrace and gave Syaoran the most wonderful smile she got.

Syaoran smiled back "You look so beautiful, Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki looked away and blushed "A..arigatou"

Syaoran chuckled "I'm just stating the truth"

Mitsuki slapped Syaoran's arm playfully "Stop making me blush. I bet I look like a tomato now"

"You can say that again" Syaoran grinned

Mitsuki stuck her tounge out "BAKA"

Sakura's image suddenly popped in Syaoran's head. He felt like betraying her now that he has a girlfriend. 'Nah.. We don't like each other though! It's not our decision to be engaged anyway!' he thought

Mitsuki noticed Syaoran having troubled thoughts "hey, are you ok?"

Syaoran snapped out from his thoughts "Hai. Ahmm Mitsuki, I have to go now. Ja!" he waved and left

-Sakura's house-

"Tadaima" he said

"Oh, you're home,jerk" Sakura said cooly while reading a manga "

Oh then the ugly tomboy is waiting for me, huh?" he grinned sitting on the sofa across her

"You wish." she stated simply then went backfrom reading her manga

"Hey Sakura, guess what?" he grinned

Sakura gave him an annoying look for disturbing her from her reading of manga "what? I'm not into guessing game right now, jerk"

"Ok then.. I just have to tell you then"

"SPILL"

"I have a girlfriend" he said proudly

This caught Sakura's attention completely and shock was evident in her eyes "WhAT!"

"G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D" he spelled out "Girlfriend!"

"What the heck... Was that girl so low to go out with a stupid jerk like you!" she exclaimed

He went closer to her, his face 4 inches away from hers "Watch your words girl"

Sakura looked away and put a big distance between them she just crossed her arms and "hmmp!"

"Could it be that my little tomboy is jealous?" he asked grinning

"Shut up! Why should I be jealous!"

"Coz you like me"

"Never, bonehead!"

"Well, anyway.. I have a girlfriend so sorry, I'm taken!" he said cheerfully

"I don't care and I will find a boyfriend too!" she stuck her tounge out

"Don't!" he covered his mouth quickly 'What is wrong with me?'

"Huh?"

"Ah.. I mean that you can't get a boyfriend on your own because you are ugly and your body looks like a stick!" he laughed, he was glad that he quickly covered himself

Sakura punched him in the chest so hard but ended up hurting her hand "ouucch!" she rubbed her hand. It was throbbing.

Syaoran looked at her concerned.He did not even notice that he's already showing his concern to her. He held Sakura's hand gently and looked at it "Are you okay?"

Sakura blushed a little 'He's so gentle' then shook her head violently 'The heck he is! Stupid jerk'

"Get your filthy hands off me you jerk!" she quickly got her hand out off his grasp

He blushed 'Why was I concerned when she got hurt?' then shook his head 'Damn! Screw that!' Then Syaoran looked at her smugly "So, you want a boyfriend huh? Then who? The kid?" he teased

"Huh? What kid? Who?" she asked confusedly

"Well duh..! Dummy! The 13 yr old kid, Ren!" he replied

"BAKA.." then she paused "hmm.. Maybe he can be my boyfriend. It seems that he likes me and he's so striking handsome" she smiled

Syaoran was shocked at her words. He was annoyed and he didn't even know why "What the... Hey! That's still a kid! He can't be your boyfriend!"

"Well , I believe in Age doesn't matter" she sighed dreamily

Syaoranis really pissed off now "DUMMY!"

Sakura turnedto him "Why? What's wrong with that?" she raised her eyebrow "Oh.. So you are asking what's wrong with that! Well, Ms. Age doesn't matter, he is just a boy! He can't be your boyfriend! No way! And..."

A.N: hmm.. What will be his next word? Could it be what you're thinking? Hmm? Why was he so furious anyway! Hmm.. Neweiz, tnx very much my dear reviewers! Please keep reviewing!

-CrazyShynKuletz08


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back peepz! hehehehe... hope you're glad..juz keep r&r... thnx!

My Thank you list:

He-Yan- yeah you're right... Ren is really sweetwhile Syaoran is the opposite. There are many jerks in the world and we both know that... They just can't stop being jerks... sigh when would they change? Tnx 4 reviewing

pyscho-pyro-shrink- Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for... tnx for reviewing

kirei-mistress- hehehe.. was your guess correct? please keep r&r tnx...

moonwolfangel- Thank you so much... I hope you keep r&r ... take care

Kyoru- Yeah.. they sure have a weird relationship... hehehe... tnx 4 reviewing...plz continue

Musette Fujiwara- thanks for the comments... please continue... thank you very much...

ccs.ak-soma4- hehehe.. well.. here is the next chapter... Hope you like it... thanks so much..plz r&r

lil cherry blossom wolf- You're welcome... You're worth it thanks for the support..!

Disclaimer: Clamp owns it

Chap. 4

"And... You can't even handle a freakin' relationship you ToMB0y!" Syaoran exclaimed

"Of course I can!" then Sakura paused and grinned "Hey, you jealous?"

Syaoran blushed a little " No way!" he shook his head "Why should I? I got a girlfriend already and she is way more BETTER than you!"

Then suddenly Sakura had a flashback

-Flashback-

"I losethe contest! I'm such a loser! I really suck!" cried an eight year old girl who's shaking furiously due to her crying

"Hey,Sakura-chan!Even thoughyou lose the contest, you are still the best among the best! No girl is better than you! I'm so sure of that!" said an eight year old Syaoran comforting the crying Sakura

"Really, Syaoran?" she blushed

"Yeah and I will keep my word FOREVER that no girl is better than Sakura because she is the best! I promise!"

"Thanks Syaoran" smiled Sakura

-End of Flashback-

'His words are still so vivid when he promised that! He promised! He told me that no girl is better than me and he's telling me now that his girlfriend is BETTER than me! Oh crap, what am I thinking! That was just a childish promise... but that is still a promise! Damn..'

Then Syaoran also remembered his promise 'Oh man! What am I going to do!' "Sakura.."

"So, I guess she is better than me, huh?"

"S..Sakura..."

-Flashback-

"Good.. Both of you are here" Mrs.Li said

"We are going to tell you something" Mrs.Kinomoto smiled

"Well, when both of you were not yet born, we decided to arrange your marriage. So from now that you are 14, both of you are engaged and that is final" stated Mrs.Li directly to the point which caused Syaoran and Sakura rooted on their spot.

"But mom! I disagree" Syaoran yelled

"Yeah! Me too! Mom, we are too young to be engaged and we are only friends! We want to stay only friends! I don't want to be engaged!" Sakura exclaimed to her mom

"Sorry, but we are doing this for your own sake" Mrs.Kinomoto said

-next day-(still flashback)

'I don't want to be engaged! Ahh! I know! I just need to hate Syaoran more and more and maybe our engagement will be cancelled. But..He's my friend..No! Our engagement must be cancelled! That's why I have to hate him! That's easy, isn't it?'

Then Syaoran came running to her "Hey Sakura! Well,don't worry about the engagement thingy,ne? And always remember my promise that no girl is better than you. Well, it would be okay for me if you will be my fiancee coz you are my friend and we can't do anything about it so just stick with the plan" he smiled

"N0 way jerk! I won't stick with the freakin' plan! I can't have an ugly fiancè like you! ew! Get lost! And I hate you!" she winced at her words because she knew that she was lying 'I have to say that so he will hate me too'

-1 hour later-

Sakura was so lost in thoughts that he bumped with somebody

"Watch it,ugly!" she heard the familiar voice said

"Shut up Syaoran-jerk!"

And from that day on,they start hating each other

-End of flashback-

Sakura glared at him "jerk"

"Hey,sorry.. I did not mean that.." Syaoran said

But Sakura began walking away "She's better than me, you said that but you promised that.."

But Syaoran ran for her and grasped her hand

"I said I'm sorry" Sakura blushed looking at their hands.

Syaoran noticed her and quickly jerked his handaway "Sorry"

"Syaoran!" they both turned to the girl who owned the voice. Syaoran's face paled

A.N: hehe..Who could that be? Please r&r! Keep smiling!

-CrazyShynKuletz08


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! I am back! thanks for the reviews.. ahmm.. does anyone knows how to put a story in C2? hehehe... can u plz tell me? thanks! can you explain it to me step by step? thanks again!

Disclaimer: Hindi nga akin e! Ang kulit! Hehehe..I mean (not mine) That's tagalog! I am a Filipino by the way.. Hehehe..

Chapter 5

Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat and finally found his voice to speak "M..Mi..Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki approached him with a wide smiled "Konnichiwa!" and hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran pulled back nervously "K..Ko..Konnichiwa,Mitsuki"

Sakura was shocked "Huh? What's going on here?" she asked very stunned

Mitsuki turned to her shocked as well "You..You are..."

Sakura smiled sweetly "Hai, I am Sakura Kinomoto"

"Sakura Kinomoto..The most beautiful and the most popular girl in school..Ghosh!" Mitsuki squealed excitedly

Sakura sweatdropped "Arigatou Mitsuki"

"You're welcome..And..I didn't know that you are so nice..When I looked at you for the first time, I thought youwere not approachable" she smiled

Sakura giggled "Hey Mitsuki, I am starting to like you girl"

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the giggling girls

"Thanks! So, you and Syaoran are good friends, huh?" Mitsuki asked

Sakura rolled her eyes "You better not ask, Mitsuki"

Then 2 girls passed by "Duh! Sakura and Syaoran are engaged!" the first girl said

"We know you very well Sakura and Syaoran coz we are members of your fanclubs! Bye!" the second girl giggled and both of them left

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped

Mitsuki gasped "Y..You are already engaged?"

"Mitsuki.." Syaoran trailed off

"W..Why didn't you tell me Syaoran? Why?" She asked tears forming in her eyes

"Mitsuki, let me explain,please" Syaoran pleaded

"No need to explain Syaoran!" she yelled and walkea away but Syaoran ran after her. Sakura decided to ran after them too and hid in the bushes

-Syaoran and Mitsuki-

"Mitsuki, I am sorry..I know that you will hate me if you'll know that I'm already engaged.But this is an arranged marriage so neither of us like it.Please understand" Syaoran pleaded again

Then Mitsuki slowly faced Syaoran "An arranged marriage. Huh?"

He nodded

Mitsuki sighed in relief "Sorry for not listening to you earlier" Then she hugged him and pulled back "I love you"

Syaoran was stunned 'Do I love her?'

Mitsuki looked at him confusedly waiting for his reply

"I love you too" he smiled

Sakura who was hiding in the bushes was so disappointed 'Why do I feel this way? Why am I sad and disappointed that Syaoran returned Mitsuki's feelings for him? Sakura no baka...I better go home'

-Sakura's house-

'Why do I feel like crying? Baka!' she thought while tears are slowly falling down her cheeks

"Tadaima" Syaoran announced his arrival then greeted Sakura "Hi,ugly!" but frowned when he saw her crying "Hey,why are you crying?" he asked

Then Sakura stood up and slapped Syaoran's cheek "Ouch! What was that for!" he glared at her while rubbing his red cheek

"I hate you! I really hate you Li! I will never forgive you!" Sakura yelled

"What? What are you talking about? What did I do?" he asked confusedly Sakura ignored him and walks off..But Syaoran ran after her and stood infront of her "Tell me what did I do wrong!" he demanded

Sakura just glared at him "Go away!"

"No! Just tell me or else.." he grinned

"Or else what!"

"I will reveal your secret that you are a.."

"Hey,stop it!" Sakura shouted Syaoran just grinned evilly

Sakura kept glaring at him "C'mon Sakura, tell me!" Syaoran sighed

"Mr.Li! It's none of your businesss! You don't even know how I feel!" Sakura said

Syaoran sighed again "C'mon Sakura! Is this still related about awhile ago when I told you that Mitstki is better than you?"

Sakura sighed too "Not exactly but closer"

"Huh? What do you mean? This is about Mitsuki,isn't it? You don't like the idea about me having a girlfriend,right?" He asked

'Why do I feel like this anyway? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything! Damn it! I am so confused' she thought "Look.. Don't mind me. I was just out of my mind. I need to have a walk and sort things out" Sakura said and left

-Outside Sakura's house-

Then she suddenly saw Ren "Hey, Ren!"

"Oh, hi Kinomoto-san.." he smiled

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh, My house is just nearby from here" he replied

"I see" she said trying to sound cheerful but failed 'Why can't I be cheerful after what happened?' she thought

Ren noticed this "Kinomoto-san,are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Oh Ren,please call me Sakura.. And Yes I am just okay" she smiled a little glad that there is still someone who's concerned for her

"Are you sure?" he asked giving her a worried look

"Of course" she smiled reassuringly

But Syaoran saw them. He felt something inside him that he himself can't explain 'Arrgh! That Ren! He is just a kid! I am the one for Kate!' then he paused realizing what he had just thought 'What the heck am I thinking! I have a girlfriend already! And I don't care!' But he still approached them.

Sakura saw him "What do you want,jerk?" she asked irritatingly

'Okay then,this is my chance! I can do this' Ren said to himself "Umm..Kin..I mean S..Sakura..?"

Sakura turned her attention from Syaoran to Ren "Yes?"

'I can do this!' he said to himself confidently "Will you go out with me?" he asked with confidence evident in his voice

Both Syaoran and Sakura were shocked "Hey kid! Do you know what are you talking about!" Syaoran yelled clenching his fist

"Syaoran!Mind your own business,will you!" Sakura scolded

"But Sakura! He can't be your boyfriend! You cannot have a boyfriend!" he exclaimed

"Oh really! I can't have a boyfriend! Will you shut up coz you are not my boyfriend or anything!" she answered back angrily

"But I am your fiancè!It's not like I'm just nothing!" he protested

"Really huh? Then why are you going out with Mitsuki when you have a fiancèe? Did I ever stop you,huh?So,would you just shut up!" she yelled angrily

Then Syaoran became silent

Ren cleared his throat "Ahmm..Sakura? May I have your answer now?" he asked

"Her answer is NO! So just scram, kid" Syaoran said

"I am not asking you.I am asking Sakura" he replied coldly

"Ren is right,Syaoran! But Ren.. My answer is.."

'Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!' Ren thought hopefully while Syaoran is thinking the opposite 'no,no,no,no,no!'

Then Sakura's answer came "No"

"You go girl!" Syaoran cheered for her.Sakura glared at him causing him to stop

Sakura walks towards Ren and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry Ren...But you're really too young for me..I prefer older guys,to tell you honestly.I am really sorry." Ren saddened a look

"and.. I like someone else.." sheadded softly

'She likes someone ?' Syaoran thought

"Hey, you really are a cute guy. And I know that many girls who are as young as you are after you" she winked

Ren blushed "You know what..If I was just younger,I would really go out with you." she giggled

"Thanks Sakura..I'm okay now. You really are a kind person.Well, I have to go now! Bye" Ren waved

"Bye! Take care" Sakura waved back

Then Ren left leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"Hey we better get inside now. And sorry for acting like a total jerk earlier. I was just out of my mind" Sakura said

Syaoran nodded accepting her apology

"Ghosh! It's already evening! This is a very long day,ne?"

"yes and I will sleep in your house tonight" he sighed

"Yeah" she nodded "Hey,Sakura"

"What?"

"Do you really like someone?" Syaoran asked

Sakura blushed "Nah.. I was just lying" she grinned

"You were?" Sakura smiled at herself "Maybe" 'or maybe NOT' she added in her thoughts

A.N: Thank you for the reviews! Please keep r&r.There will be new characters from CCS coming up!

-CrazyShynKuletz08


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:not mine

Chapter 6

The next day... Sakura yawned "6:45" she reads the time.Then she plopped back down on her bed again and she finally realized the time.She sat up quicky "What! 6:45! Ahh! I'm late for school!" (a.N: well, in my fic, her class starts at 7 am)

So she hurriedly changed her sleeping gown into her uniform "Wait..Syaoran is in the next room! I have to wake him up!" she exclaimed So she knocked on his door "Syaoran!Wake up! We'll be late for school!" She kept on knocking but no one opened it so she frustratedly went inside but found the room empty "Where is he! Oh that jerk..!" she hurriedly went downstairs and finally saw Syaoran eating the last piece of his food "Jerk! Why didn't you wake me up!" Sakura asked angrily

"Why should I? I can't go inside a girl's room" Syaoran rolled his eyes

"But why didn't you atleast knock on my door!"

"I knocked! But you still won't wake-up" he smirked

"Nevermind! Let's go!" she said looking at her watch. 6:50 am

"Wait..How about your breakfast?"Syaoran asked

"I'm ok. This happens alot. let's just go!" Sakura yelled

So they hurriedly went to school "Oh yes! We made it!" Sakura said panting

"yeah" Syaoran replied also panting

Then their teacher entered the classroom "Good Morning class, you have new classmates for today.They are twins" Mr.Hiruma said

Then the twins went inside."They came from England.This young man over here is Eriol Daidouji"

Giggles erupted from the girls "ohh.. He's a hottie" the first girl commented

"yeah, just like Syaoran" the second girl giggled

"And this young girl over here is Tomoyo Daidouji" Mr.Honda smiled

"Wow! She's beautiful" the first guy commented

"Yeah.. Just like Sakura" the second guy said in awe

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"Hey you two, you got rivals" Chiharu told them in a low voice

Syaoran and Sakura rolled their eyes ignoring what she had said

-After class-

"Hey Syaoran! Wait for me!" Sakura called out while catching up with him but she bumped with somebody very hard and caused her to hit the ground "Ouch..Oh I'm really sorr.." but she was cut off when she saw a hand held out for her. She accepted the hand and got up. She looked up to see the person who she bumped with and who helped her up instead. She saw the guy smiling at her charmingly "Y-you're t-the n-new st-stu-student..Eriol Daidouji..!" she stammered

"Yes, I am. And you are Sakura Kinomoto, right?" Eriol said smiling

"H..Hai.." Sakura blushed

"How did you know?"

"I heard so much about you coz you're so popular around here. And so pretty" Eriol complimented

"Th..Thanks. Daidouji-san"

"Oh please call me Eriol"

"Okay, Eriol-kun. Please call me Sakura" she blushed again

"My pleasure Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled brightly

"Well, I'll see you around Ms. Beautiful" Eriol said whispering to her ear

Sakura is as red as a tomato now "H..Hai..Sure! See you around"

A.N: buwahahaha! Okay..Lol.. Sorry for the long update and the very short chapter I don't really have the mood to write coz i'm really addicted to this game called runescape. So if you still want me to update, leave me a review. I will continue this story if only i can receive atleast 15 reviews in this chaptr. Tnx ! Muwahahaha!

-CrazyShynKuletz08


	7. Chapter 7

Lol sorry for all of the Eriol+Tomoyo fans. I hope you would forgive me,ne? Please oh please don't hate me,onegai? Well,this is an SS fic anyway so this story is only based on them. And he-yan, my runescape id is "shyngal" umm..And for anyone of you who has a friendster and myspace account, plz add me up at: So thats it! Thank u 4 those peepz who reviewed! Thank u so much! Salamat (in tgalog)

Chapter 7

"Baka" Sakurd heard Syaoran muttered

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Who's a baka, jerk!"

Syaorn ignored her and kept glaring at the back of Eriol who's already leaving.Sakura noticed this and gave Syaoran a questioning look "Are u pissed at him?" she asked

Syaoran looked at her irritatingly "He's a poser! Why were you talking to him?"

"He is not a POSER! And it is none of your business if i was talking to him. He's a nice guy anyway. He is so charming and..."

"Oh screw that! I know he is just a poser! And his smiles are so creepy!" he cut Sakura's words off

"Shut up jerk! You're just envious because he's nice and you're not!" Sakura yelled sticking her tounge out

"Oh you tomboy! You shut up too! And stop doing that or I'll cut that little tounge of yours" he smirked

"You can't cut Sakura's tounge..I know you will miss seeing her tounge sticking out whenever she's angry if you'll cut it" said the not-so familiar voice behind them in a teasing tone.

They turned around to the owner of the voice and gasped "Hey! Why are you still here?" Sakura asked in a panic tone

"Well, because when I was about to leave, I heard you guys arguing about something or should I say S0MEONE. That's why I decided to check you out" Eriol explained calmly

"That's eavesdropping, Daidouji" Syaoran said coldly

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded and turned to Eriol "How long have you been listening?" she asked

"Long enough to know that Syaoran hates me" he replied still smiling

"Nani! You heard everything? So that means that you also heard me commenting about you" she said softly looking at the ground to hide her blush "Hai, Sakura-chan and I am so glad to hear those compliments" he said tilting Sakura's chin upward.Sakura looked in his eyes. So gentle and calm.She felt butterflies in her stomach and gave him her biggest smile. "I was only stating the facts, Eriol-kun"

This made Syaoran angry "What! First name basis already! and Hello! Can't you see I am still here!" he yelled

Both of them stumbled a bit because of Syaoran's sudden outburst. Sakura glared daggers at him while Eriol just smiled at him knowingly. "Would you like to have some coffee with me Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked Sakura

"Umm..Well.." Sakura stammered

"Fine! Go with him! I don't care!" Syaoran shouted and walks off leaving them alone

Sakura sweatdropped "Gomen...He's a big jerk, you know"

Eron chuckled "Now,now..Sakura-chan, that's not a good thing to say about your fiancè"

She gasped "Nani? How did you know?"

"The peepz around me" he replied

"Oh..But it was just an arranged marriage. We don't really like each other,really!"

"An arranged marriage? Isn't that unfair for you, Sakura-chan?"

"H..Hai..It really is.But I know it will break off soon. I just needed to be patient" she replied hopefully.Eriol smiled at this.

-Syaoran-

"Arrrghhh! That guy was really getting on my last nerve! Why does Sakura like that poser anyway! Aw man! Why do I feel like this anyway!" he ruffled his hair irritatingly "And now I'm talking to myself. I'm insane! Arggh!" then the thoughts of Mitsuki popped in his mind "Sakura doesn't really like me having a girlfriend. Aw man! Should I break up with Mitsuki? But.. I don't care if Sakura does't like me havina a girlfriend, do I? Grrrr! Of course I don't care! She's just a little tomboy! I'm not breaking up with Mitsuki! No way!" he exclaimed then brough up his celphone and dialed Mitsuki's number

"Moshi-moshi" Mitsuki greeted

"Hey, its me. Can you meet me at the park now? Bye" then he hung up not waiting for her answer "This is final.Not.Breaking.Up.With.Her."

-At the park-

"We need to break-up" he said solemnly to Mitsuki 'Aw man! I though I'm not breaking up with her! Grr...What have I gotten myself into!'

"N..Nani! Why!" Mitsuki asked tears forming in her eyes

'Sakura is the cause' he thought 'Aw man!You can't tell her that! And how come Sakura is the cause? She has nothing to do with my decision ok? Nothing!' "Well.. It's just that.." he trailed off scratching his head

"We just started dating yesterday, Syaoran! And now, you're dumping me today! Isn't that harsh!" she raised her voice tears now rolling on her cheeks

Syaoran hung his head low very ashamed of hurting the girl "G..Gomen.. Mitsuki..Im so sorry"

"It hurts, Syaoran.. It really hurts" Mitsuki sobbed

"Please forgive me.." he got down on his knees and pleaded "I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I know I am being harsh. G..Gomen..I don't deserve you." he bowed his head lower "Please find someone who's more deserving, i beg you Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki's eyes softened and wiped her eyes. She extended her arm and offered her hand to help him up. Syaoran looked up and accepted her hand. "So, you forgive me already?" he asked standing up

"Hai" she nodded

"Arigatou!" he embraced her "And you'll get over me and find someone more deserving right?"

Mitsuki pulled back "Of course! You're not the only guy in this world, you know!" she chuckled

"Good girl" he patted her head and extended his hand "Friends?" she accepted his hand and shook it "Friends"

A.N: lol. I know its very 0.A lol..And sorry for my grammar..Grrr..English is not my first language and not really good at it TT.. Umm.. I posted my new chapter even though my reviews did not reach 15 sobs.that's why it's very short,buwahaha! But,still I'm being nice,ne? lol. Review! Tnx guys!God bless.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: grr..I dont own CCS

Chap. 8

-Next day at school after dismissal-

"Hey, Syaoran!" Sakura called out running towards him

"What do you want?" he asked obviously annoyed

"What? What's your problem Mr.Grumpy! Are you mad at me?"

"Isn't it obvious!" he glared slightly

"Yes, its very obvious!" Sakura glared back

Syaoran rolled his eyes "Then why the heck are you still asking me!"

"Nuthing. I just wanted to confirm" she replied

Syaoran sweatdropped

"Hey, Ms.Beautiful" Sakura turned around and saw Eriol smiling at her gently"Eriol-kun! Konnichiwa"

"Konnichiwa. Konnichiwa Li-san" Eriol turned to Syaoran

Syaoran just rolled his eyes "Ya, whatevr Daidouji"

Then 6 giggling girls passed by..

"Eriol is super cute!" the 1st girl said

"Right..But Syaoran is cuter!" the 2nd girl said giggling

"No! Eriol is cuter!" the 1st girl argued

"C'mon girls,both of them are super cute! No need to argue" the 3rd girl said

The other 3 girls giggled then went away.

Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped then some girl came up running towards them "Hey Eriol! Let's go home!" Tomoyo said then she noticed Sakura. "So, its Sakura Kinomoto" she said flipping back her hair.Sakura just stared at her.Then Tomoyo noticed Syaoran "ohh! You're Syaoran Li, right?" she giggled

Syaoran sweatdropped "H..Hai"

"Can I call you Syaoran?" she asked with puppy eyes

"Umm..Ya sure"

"Yay! Then you can call me Tomoyo!" she said cheerfully

"Umm..Okay Tomoyo"

"So, do you wanna come to our house later?" she blushed slightly

Sakura shot Syaoran a piercing glare. He winced "umm..Maybe next time" he sweatdropped

"oh okay.." she said dissapointingly then dragged Eriol by the collar "Bye Syaoran!" Eriol who is being dragged by Tomoyo just waved "Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Eriol-kun" she waved back blushing slightly

When the twins are already out of sight, Syaoran begins to walks off

"Hey!" Sakura called out

Syaoran stopped "I broke-up with Mitsuki"

Sakura was rooted on her spot very shocked "What? Why?"

"I don't know..It's just that she deserves someone better" he paused "and I think that Tomoyo is hotter!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura warned

"Just kidding!" Syaoran laughed

She just gave him a "hmmp" and pouted cutely then decided to change the topic "Eriol is so handsome" she sighed dreamily

"Hmmp! He's not!" he exclaimed 'Why can't Sakura stop talking about ERIOL! Grrr..' he thought

"I wonder if he'll ask me out?" she asked herself loudly

"Then go out with him! I don't care! I am not like you who keep on minding people's business! Go out with him! I do not care! I won't cry and whine like you did when I was going out with Mitsuki! I don't care, okay? I do not care!" he shouted

Sakura who was very hurt by Syaoran's words ran off

'What? Aw man! What have I done? I..I..I didn't mean to say those harsh words to her! Aw man! I messed up!What's happening to me?Why am I acting like this!" he asked himself frustratingly

Little did he know that JEALOUSY was the cause

-Next day at school-

"Hey! Syaoran" Tomoyo called out approaching him

"Oh..Hi.." Syaoran greeted back forcing a smile

"Can you meet me after school?" she asked

"Um..Okay"

Then Sakura passed by as if Syaoran and Tomoyo did not exist.Syaoran just stared at her 'Why is she so cold now?'

-Classroom(after dissmissal)-

Syaoran kept on stealing glances at Sakura 'Sakura, I hate to admit this but it's so sad without you by my side' he thought Then he saw Eriol approaching Sakura "Hi, miss beautiful" Eron greeted "Hi.." Sakura greeted back blushing "Wanna have coffee with me?" Eriol asked casually .Sakura turned to look at Syaoran but he just looked away.She turned at Eriol again "Sure!" she replied cheerfully Syaoran glared at Eriol but Eriol just smiled at him knowingly. "Let's go then"

"Yup!" Then both of them left.

Syaoran suddenly slammed his fist on his table "Damn you, Eriol Daidouji"

-Outside-

"Thanks for the treat" Sakura smiled brightly

"Anytime for a beautiful girl like you" Eriol smiled back.

She blushed "Thanks" she said looking at the ground

"Hey! Li-san!" Sakura heard Eriol calling out Syaoran's name

"Hey" said the dull voice. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran infront of them.

"What's up,man?" Eriol asked

Syaoran's gaze landed on Sakura then back to Eriol "Nothing much" he sighed

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled running towards him

"Hey" Syaoran greeted still using his dull voice

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly

"H..Hai.. I guess" he replied

"Awww cheer-up! I like you when you smile coz you look so adorable!" she said cheerfully

Syaoran sweatdropped "..."

"Ahh.. I'm sorry Li-san.She's keeps annoying you..She's still a brat, you know" Eriol apologized.Tomoyo stuck her tounge out at her twin

"It's Ok Daidouji, your sister is kinda cute" he smiled slightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment which is unnoticed by the group "Thanks Syaoran!" Tomoyo giggled

"Sakura-chan? Why are you so silent? Are you ok?" Eriol asked

Sakura blinked "Huh? Well, I am not feeling so well" she replied in a weak voice

"Should I bring you to the clinic?" he asked looking at her concerned

Sakura shook her head "No, thanks. I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I won't let anything happen to you" Eriol said

"Yes I am sure. I am fine" she smiled gently at him

Syaoran began to worry too "Sakura, tell us! Are you alright? Stop pretending please"

"You don't care anyway!"she rolled her eyes "Let's go Eriol" then she walks off

"See you later" he said then followed Sakura

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other confusedly

"Syaoran, I wanna ask you something"

"What is it?" Syaoran asked

"Um.. What's between you and Sakura?"

"Between us? Umm..Nothing.. We're barely friends but..." Syaoran trailed off

"But?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow

"Umm..A.Ano..E..Eto..We're already engaged" he said scratching his head

Tomoyo looked astonished "W..W..What!"

"Sorry for not telling you earlier" Syaoran apologized

Tomoyo sighed deeply "Life is not fair!"

"Hey, don't say that" he told her

"Not fair! Why are you already engaged!" she frowned

"It was an arranged marriage actually"

"Oh..I'm not surprised, you seem to hate each other deeply for an engaged couple" Tomoyo chuckled

Syaoran chuckled with her "You're right"

Tomoyo glanced at her purple watch "Oh, I have to go now. I have to do housechores" she grumbled

"Okay, See you tomorrow then." he smiled"

"Hai!" she chirped "Bye!" she waved

"Bye" he waved back 'Hmm..I think she's pretty cute' he thought

-Syaoran's house-

"Hi, dear" his mom greeted him

"Hello, mom" Syaoran greeted back then kissed her cheek "I missed you"

Mrs.Li smiled gently "I missed you too, son"

"How's work?" he asked

"Ah, fine.. Same as usual" she replied

"Good" he said as he flopped on the couch

"How's Sakura?" Mrs.Li asked surprsing Syaoran

"She's fine,mom" he replied

His mother chuckled "I mean, how's it going between you and Sakura"

Syaoran gulped "Huh? Me and Sakura?"

"Yes, dear"

"C'mon mom, I..I..I.." he stammered

"Answer my question,young man" Mrs.Li demanded

He sighed.

"Syaoran,what's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner

"I think Sakura and I are not really made for each other" he said

"What in the world are you talking about?" his mother looked at him confusedly

"Mom, it's even impossible that she will be my girlfriend!"

"Coz you are not making your move son" she smiled

"How can she be your girlfriend when you aren't even asking her out and my goodness! You keep on teasing her!" she laughed

'Yeah, she's right! I am not really making my move!' Syaoran thought

"Syao, I know you like her"

"Mom.."

"No! I know you like her,son! I can see it in your eyes. I know you son"

"Mom..I..I.."

Mrs.Li smiled "I'll be going to my room now,dear"

He nodded "okay" As he watched his mom walks off, he sighed in relief and then went out to go for a stroll

-While strolling-

He saw 2 familiar figures coming towards him "What do you want?" he glared

The guy was confused at his rudeness but still smiled at him charmingly "It seems that you are in a bad mood today,Li-san" Eriol said in an amused voice

Syaoran glared at the girl beside him and glared back at Eriol "So, you're already going out" he said coldly

"Shut up,jerk!" Sakura shot him a piercing glare

"Nope, we're not going out, Li-san" said Eriol calmly "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No" he answered simply

"Yeah. Coz he doesn't care" Sakura stated

"Right" Syaoran said oblivious of what he was saying

"..." Eriol went silent

"Let's go Eriol-kun" Sakura said

"Wait" Eriol said

"I'm leaving you" then she walks off

"Bye, Li-san" then Eriol ran after Sakura

-Sakura and Eriol-

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so cold to him?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about Sakura-chan"

Sakura shrugged "Nothing and please, I dont want to talk about HIM right now" she frowned

Eriol chuckled "Okay. What the princess wants, the slave obeys"

Sakura slapped his arm playfully"You're no slave! And thanks for walking me home" she smiled

"Good night, cherry blossom" then he leaned down and kissed Sakura's right cheek and left leaving a very stunned Sakura.

A.N: More reviews please? To tell you honestly, I am really getting lazy writing this story but because I love you all so much, I keep on writing! Hehehe... Hmm..How about, you tell me what's your favorite scene/part/dialogue in my story, ne? Tell me that when you review okay? Thanks, girls! Lol. I'm sure that all my reviewers are girls! Am i right? lol

-CrazyShynKuletz08- )


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ahem.! N0t mine! Kk? N0t mine! CCS is not mine!

Chap.8

'Oh my gosh..He kissed me' Sakura squeled inwardly

"What in the world did he just do to you!" a voice boomed.

Sakura turned to the person and saw "Syaoran! How did you get here!" she asked astonished

"I followed you of course! Now..Why did that Daidouji kissed you!" he exclaimed

"I don't know...But it sure was my first kiss" Sakura giggled

"Tch.C'mon! Don't exaggerate it! It was just a kiss on the cheek! Nothing special" Syaoran smirked

"Hmmp.. Whatever! But that was still my first kiss" she sighed dreamily

"But he doesn't have the right to steal your first kiss! Arrgh! I'll get him tomorrow!" he said angrily.

Sakura remembered that she's supposed to be angry with Syaoran "You know what? Just mind your own business! What if Eriol stole my first kiss! You don't have the rights to do that coz you are NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" then she walks off leaving a shocked Syaoran "Oh yeah..She's right..I don't have the right to be jealous and beat Eriol coz I am not her boyfriend" he sighed then thought of what he said "Why should I care anyway! I don't care if some creep would kiss her! N0 way!" then he paused "But why do I feel so jealous?"

-Next day at school-

"Hey! Syaoran"

"Yo! Tomoyo"

Then Tomoyo hugged him in a tight embrace "I missed you sooo much!"

Syaoran sweatdropped then his eyes became fiery when he saw Sakura with Eriol "Hey Tomoyo.."

"Yes,Syaoran?"

"What does your twin bro wants from Sakura?" he asked with venom in his voice

"Well, maybe he wants her to be his girlfriend. It's obvious that he likes her" she answered simply

This made Syaoran's blood boil 'what a...' but his thoughts what cut off by the ring of the bell

-Classroom-

An unfamiliar teacher entered the classroom and smiled "Good Morning class.I have some announcements for you. My first announcement is your teacher was admitted in the hospital yesterday and God knows when will he be released so I will be your teacher for now. I am Akira-sensei.And don't worry,I know all your names because i have your seat plans. My second announcement for you is next week will be "Valentines Day" so this class will be choosing a king and queen of hearts. Then whoever would be chosen as king and queen of hearts in this section will compete with other sections.Okay..Any suggestions?"

A girl with black hair and brown eyes raised her hand "Yes, Miharu?"

"I suggest Eriol and Sakura" she suggested

Then another girl with brown hair and amethyst eyes raised her hand "Yes, Muriko?"

The girl stood up "Yes, Akira-sensei! Sakura and Eriol are perfect for each other" she squeled

Then Eriol and Sakura looked at each other.He winked at her while she blushed.

Another girl raised her hand "Yes, Melissa?"

"Umm..How about Syaoran and Tomoyo?" Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed "This is stupid" she muttered

"What's stupid?" her seatmate asked her. Sakura laughed nervously "N..Nothing..Hehe.." But the president of the class raised her hand "Any suggestion, Yukime?" Akira-sensei asked

"Come on, guys! Come and think of it! Syaoran and Sakura are the perfect couple!" she yelled

Whispers are heard around the classroom.Sakura and Syaoran both blushed. Akira-sensei sighed "Please make your decision now class" "Can we please give our decision to you the day after tomorrow,Akira-sensei?" Yukime asked

"Okay" he sighed "So,let's start the lesson now"

-After Class-

"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

"Hello, Eriol-kun"

"Sakura-chan, did you hear that almost half of the class voted for us to be the King and Queen of hearts?" he blushed

"Really?"

"Yeah" he smiled happily

"Oh.." she blushed

"Actually,20 for Syaoran and Tomoyo,40 for you and Syaoran and also 40for us..Hmm..I wonder who will be your king" Sakura gasped "So you mean..I'm already the queen and I'm just waiting who will be my partner?"

"Yup!" he winked

"Oh my gosh.."

"I will be so happyif I will be yourpartner" Eriol smiled charmingly.Sakura did not say anything,she just looked down and blushed even more then suddenly they heard...

"Oh, Syaoran! This is ridiculous! I must be the queen and you are the king,right!" Tomoyo whined

Syaoran chuckled "You can't do anything now, Tomoyo"

Then they both approached Sakura and Eriol "Yo! Brother..Be sure to be the king coz I will not let Sakura and Syaoran be partners. Only I and Syaoran are fit to be partners" Tomoyo said clinging to Syaoran

"Don't worry Daidouji-san, I don't want your BOYFRIEND" Sakura said exaggerating the word boyfriend

Syaoran glared at her then Sakura turned to Eriol "Eriol.." she said sweetly

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I really wish that you will be my partner" she said blushing

"Really?" Eriol blushed too

"Yes"

"Thank you very much, Sakura-chan"

Syaoran started to clench and unclench his fists seeing the scene between the two. Tomoyo seeing him, asked if he's alright.He just nodded

"So,I have to go now guys!" Sakura said cheerfully

"I'll walk you home"Eriol offered

"No thanks. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay.Take care" he smiled

"Thanks. Bye Tomoyo" she said turning to Tomoyo

"Ok.Bye"

"Sakura.." Syaoran called out

"What?" she asked in a harsh tone

"Please..I have to talk to you" he answered

A.N.:sorry for the long update! Anyway, plz review! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:You already know that I don't own CCS.

"Sakura,please we need to talk..Privately" Syaoran begged looking at her pleadingly

"No!" Sakura turned back

"Sakura,please!" he begged more "

You heard her, Li-san. She said NO" Eriol warned

"She will not talk to you anymore Syaoran..Let's go" Tomoyo said

"You can go ahead, Tomoyo" Syaoran said turning to her

"Yeah..Go ahead..I'll follow you after 5 minutes"Eriol added

"Ok.Bye" then she went away

"You can go home now, Eriol-kun.I can handle this.Don't worry" Sakura smiled at him reassuringly

"But.." Sakura smiled at him again,more brightly this time Seeing this, he just sighed "Fine..I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure"

"Bye.." He waved goodbye and headed home.Now, Syaoran and Sakura are finally alone.Syaoran sighed and broke the silence between them "Sakura.."

"Sakura, talk to me please" he asked in a pleading voice

"Sakura.." Still no answer

"Sakura.." he called out but more firmly this time

Sakura turned back and started to head home.But suddenly,she felt Syaoran's strong arms encircling her waist.She gasped and stopped.

"Please talk to me.!" she heard Syaoran's voice desparately begging but still,she did not move. Syaoran sighed and let go of Sakura. "I guess you really don't want to talk" he sighed again,very sadly this time and headed home.Sakura just stayed on her spot still very shocked "What did he just do?"

-Syaoran's house-

Syaoran's mother noticed her depressed son so she decided to have a talk to him "Son..." she tapped his back

"Oh! Hello, mom!"Syaoran quickly covered his bad mood from her mom

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at him worriedly

"Me? Alright? More than alright,mom!" he winked cutely at her

"Syaoran Li..I know you..I know you have a problem handling right now" she said seriously

"But mom I..I..I don't have a problem" he said trying to convince his mom so she won't be worried

"Syaoran..Please tell me..I am your mother..I know you whenever you got a problem" she said gently

Syaoran sighed. He cannot hide his emotions right now so he quickly embraced his mother and told her everything about Sakura

"You really love her, don't you?" his mom smiled knowingly

When Syaoran heard his mom's question, his heart's beat became rapid

"You really love her,don't you?" his mom repeated her question again

He didn't know what to answer 'Do I really love her?' he asked himself.He doesn't know the answer yet so he changed the subject "Mom, do you know that we are going to have.."

But his mom cut his words off "You are avoiding the subject,son" his mom said

Syaoran blushed "Mom"

His mom smirked "My little boy has grown into a man already..You're already falling inlove"

He blushed more and excused himself to go to his comfortable room. While he is lying on his bed, the question of his mom popped out in his mind. He pondered again "Maybe, I love her..Just maybe" then he fell asleep dreaming about a certain cherry blossom

-Next day at the school-

Syaoran saw Sakura with a guy. He wanted to approach them and beat the guy into a pulp 'If I could just...' he said to himself. But someone tapped his shoulder,so he turned around and saw a cheerful Tomoyo.Syaoran just smiled at her but still keeping an eye on Sakura and the unfamiliar guy she is with. "Hey, Tomoyo..Umm..Who's that guy?" he pointed at the handsome guy

"Oh..Him! His name is Kiyoshi. The new guy in school..Umm..And I think he is INTERESTED on Sakura"

Those words made Syaoran's blood boil. "WHAT!" he yelled and Tomoyo started to get scared. He noticed this and began to calm down "I..I'm sorry for yelling..I was just kinda carried away" he apologized

Tomoyo began to smile brightly again "I forgive you!" she said cheerfully

He smiled back "So, what's up?"

"Well, I want to talk to you about the coming Valentines Day.."she began

"Yes? What about it?" he asked

"Ummm..What will you feel if you will not be the partner of Sakura?" she asked

Silence

Silence

And more silence

"Syaoran?"

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"Hey! Syaoran! Snap out of it!" Tomoyo exclaimed

Syaoran blinked "Huh?"

She sighed heavily "Nevermind!"

He smiled apologitacally at her and on the other hand,Tomoyo can't stand his charming smile "Fine, let's go dreamboy" she sighed and dragged him. Syaoran chuckled at her and let himself be dragged by her to their classroom

-Classroom-

Syaoran saw Sakura talking sweetly to Eriol again. He felt jealosy again then stared at them cautiously. Tomoyo noticed this so she decided to interrupt his "staring session"

"Hey, Syaoran! U ok?" she asked

"Huh? Yes of course I am!" he chirped

"Nah..I know you're hiding something! You've been like this since this morning!"

Syaoran sighed but smiled "Nah..Don't mind me..I'm just kinda tired"

"Oh?" Tomoyo asked not convinced

He smiled sheepishly knowing that she was not convinced "Well..I.."

Then the bell rang

'Whew! Saved by the bell!' he said to himself then facedto theirsubstitute teacher who isentering the classroom

"So class, I want to introduce to you your new classmate,Kiyoshi Yuki" Akira-sensei said.

Then Kiyoshi entered the classroom. Most of the girls giggled and whispered to each other. Kiyoshi Yuki has a pale skin, a short chesnut hair and warm blue eyes not to mention his very well built body.He's also tall with a height of 5'10. He flashed a smile to the girls especially to Sakura

'He did not tell me that we are in the same class' Sakura said to herself surprisingly

Syaoran glared at Kiyoshi 'Arggh! Why is he in our class! First, Eron and now its HIM!' he said to himself angrily

Tomoyo saw Syaoran glaring at Kiyoshi and giggled. Eriol turned to Tomoyo and raised his eyebrow "What are you giggling at?" he asked

Tomoyo giggled more "Syaoran was glaring at Kiyoshi like he wanted to beat him up into a bloody pulp and the funniest part is YOU were doing the same too"

Eriol blushed "How did you know?"

"Of course, I was watching you,silly!"she stuck her tounge out"It's very obvious that you are jealous" she chuckled

Eriol blushed even more "Darn.You are so smart. You really are my twin sister" he rolled his eyes

"Aren't you proud of me my cute twin brother?" she asked playfully

"No" he answered simply

Tomoyo pouted and crossed her arms "Oh really!"

Eriol chuckled "I was just kidding my cute little sis" he teased

"Hey! I'm not little!" she punched his arm playfully

"Ouch..That hurts" he said making a face pretending that he's hurt.Tomoyo just stuck her tounge out.

Akira-sensei noticed that the twins are not paying attention "Ms.Tomoyo and Mr.Eriol! Stop talking while the class is going on!" he scolded them firmly. Tomoyo and Eriol grinned sheepishly and bowed apologitically then Akira-sensei continued his reading

"This is your fault little sis" Eriol whispered

"It's not my fault! And I'M NOT LITTLE!" she yelled

"Tomoyo Daidouji! Didn't I tell you to stop talking! Let alone YELLING in the class!" Akira-sensei's voice boomed

Tomoyo sank on her seat "oopps,sorry" she apologized very embarrassed then glared at Eriol who is laughing so hard

"AND NO LAUGHING IN MY CLASS,ERIOL!" Akira-sensei yelled totally pissed off. He pointed to the door "OUT! DAIDOUJI TWINS!"

A.N: Ha! Nice move Daidouji twins! Lol Kk..Thanks to all my reviewers! May God Bless you all


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! My highest apoligies to all of you! I know I haven't updated for ages! I was really really busyyyy... hehehe... O well.. I know you'll fogive coz u can't resist me, ne? hehehe... Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

Chapter 11

After Class..

Eriol was about to approach Sakura but Kiyoshi had beaten him up first and this made him groaned.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he called with a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Hey.." Sakura smiled back but was suddenly replaced by a frown. "hmmp"

Kiyoshi looked at her confused "Is there something wrong?"

"You did not tell me that we are in the same class!" she pouted

"Oh yeah.. sorry 'bout that.. I just want to surprise you" he winked

"Uhuh..."

"Hey, C'mon.. I'm sorry Sakura-chan... please...I just want to surprise you, that's all" he pleaded using his puppy eyes

Sakura chuckled

"Huh? What's funny?" Kiyoshi asked

"You!" then she chuckled more

Then both of them ended up laughing hard. When the laughing ceased "Hey, so does it mean that I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully

"Baka. Isn't it obvious?" she giggled

"hehe..I knew that you would understand" he smiled charmingly

Sakura smiled "That's nothing actually.I'm just pretending to be mad at you"

"Oh you naughty girl.." Kiyoshi tsked "O well, I have to go now! see you tomorrow"

"Alright bye" she waved at him until he was out of sight. So, it's Eriol's turn to talk to Sakura now.

"Yo" he greeted

"Oh! hi, Eriol!" Sakura greeted back cheerfully

"Are you going home?" he asked

"Hai" she replied

"Can I walk you home?" he offered

"Oh sure! if it's okay for you"

"Of course it is.. let's go?"

"Yep! Let's go..." she chirped

- Sakura's house -

"Ummm.. so thanks for walking me home, Eriol... you're such a gentleman" Sakura said

"You're always welcome" he smiled

"So, I think I have to go inside now... Thanks once again,bye" she waved her hand and went inside.

Eriol smiled dreamily "Bye,angel..."

--Sakura--

"Mom? I'm home!" Sakura called out

Then Sakura's mom went out from the kitchen "Hi, dear,how's school?"

"Very fine,mom" she replied happily then kissed her mom's cheek

"Good" her mom smiled "hungry?" she asked

"No mom, I'll go to my room now..." Sakura said heading to her room

--Sakura's room--

Sakura changed her school uniform into a pair of purple pajamas. She took out her book and ballpen then did her homework. But suddenly, the phone rang so she quickly picked it up "Hello? Sakura speaking" she puts the receiver on her ear

"Sakura..." a voice said in the other line

She recognized the voice easily "What do you want Li? can't you really leave me alone?!" she yelled angrily

Syaoran winced at the last name especially her outburst but replied anyway "No" he said simply sounding hurt

"I know you are smart Li but why can't you understand the three words LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Because my life is miserable without you" Syaoran was shocked of what he had said. He cursed and scolded himself. But it's the truth. He can't help it.Sakura was also shocked!

She sighed heavily "Why do you always act and said shocking things Li? First, you embraced me then now, you're telling me now that your life becames miserable without me? You are so weird. What have you eaten?"

Then Syaoran sighed too "Sakura... Listen...please forgive me for all the things I have done to you. I don't hate you anymore. I want to bring our beautiful friendship back."

Sakura was shocked again "This can't be true! The boy I hate apologized to me and told me we can be great friends again?What should I say?" she asked herself

"Please?" she heard him begged. She smiled "Okay, I forgive you"

"Really????!!" Syaoran exclaimed. He was so happy that they can be friends again like before

"Yeah" she can feel his happiness and this made her smile bigger.

"Thanks Sakura-chan.. Thank you very much... So, Friends Forever?" he asked cheerfully

---Flashback---

"Friends Forever?" Little Syaoran asked Little Sakura

"Friends Forever!" replied Sakura while hugging little Syaoran

---End of Flashback---

"Friends Forever" Sakura replied recalling the happy memories.

A.N.: Oh Yeah! thanks for reading!!! sorry again for the long update,., so they are friends already so this is THE END! hahahaha just kidding! There will be more chapters coming! please review!


End file.
